<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【冢不二】单身节快乐 by Chuangchuang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005208">【冢不二】单身节快乐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang'>Chuangchuang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【冢不二】单身节快乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>单身节快乐</p><p>“哎。”三年六班的课间，菊丸突然叹了一口气，把他身边的不二吓了一跳。<br/>“好端端的，英二你为什么叹气？”<br/>菊丸沮丧地趴在桌子上：“今天是11.11号啦。”<br/>不二翻了个白眼：“我当然知道今天是11月11日，除了数字特别一些外，还有什么其他特殊的含义吗？”</p><p>“不二君你不知道吗？”班上几个女生笑嘻嘻地凑过来，“11.11，又称作单身节，是单身人士的节日哦。”<br/>“居然还有这种节日？”不二歪着头，看上去并不太感兴趣，八成是商家为了商品促销卖的噱头吧。<br/>“是啊，今天我们戏剧社还办了一个单身节Party，不二君和菊丸君要一起来参加吗？”女孩子们热情洋溢地发出了邀请。</p><p>菊丸闻言突然弹起来，一扫刚才的低落之情，一只肘压上不二的肩膀：“不二不二，我想去，你陪我一起参加吧！”<br/>不二托着下巴想了想，问道：“是只有单身人士才可以参加的吗？”<br/>女生们点头：“是这样，难得的节日，就对现充们抱歉啦。”</p><p>“原来如此……”不二笑眯眯地转过头看向菊丸，“英二，抱歉，既然这样，我就不能跟你一起去了。”</p><p>“残念哒，那我只好去找别人了——咦，等，等下！”<br/>女孩子们爆发出尖叫声，菊丸突然反应过来，整只猫都激动得跳起，连用定型水造型好的红毛尾梢似乎都翘得更高了，“不二你谈恋爱了？什么时候？跟谁？我怎么不知情！”</p><p>不二竖起一只手指抵在唇边，一脸神秘莫测的笑容：“是秘密哦。”</p><p> </p><p>很快，青学“最想向他表白”Top 2得主不二周助名草有主的消息，就传遍了整个校园。<br/>午间的食堂里，聚在一起用餐的大家议论纷纷。</p><p>“好想知道不二君的恋爱对象是谁哦。”<br/>“我猜是新闻社的菜菜子，她公开向不二君表示好感很久了吧，可能终于攻略成功了？”<br/>“不对吧，听说菜菜子还是我们单身节派对的发起人之一呢，要是和不二君现充了就不会参与了吧？”<br/>“那是六班的班花小早纪由美？可能她近水楼台先得月？”<br/>“不可能啦，由美桑正跟篮球社的瑛里君交往中。”<br/>“这……没见不二君身边有固定的女生出现啊，到底是谁呢？好想知道啊！”<br/>“听说连菊丸君都不知道不二君恋爱的事呢。”<br/>“菊丸君不是不二君最要好的朋友吗？他都不知道，那还有谁会知道？”<br/>“除了菊丸君，不二君看起来跟手塚君最要好吧。”<br/>“手塚君啊，那是一个我们大概永远都无法从他嘴里得到任何关于不二君私人情报的人吧。”<br/>“说的也是呢。话说，手塚君会不会来参加单身派对呢，他是学生会主席，如果是单身应该会被要求出席的吧？”<br/>“真的吗？如果手塚君去的话，那我也要去！不二君已经脱单了，如果能和手塚君有发展机会也不错啊。”<br/>“做梦吧你，最想向他表白top1得主，有发展机会怎么会轮到你……”<br/>“哈哈，我也就随便一说……”</p><p> </p><p>说者无心，听者有意。<br/>戏剧社的社长樱田丽香早前把单身节派对方案上报给手塚，顺利获得了批准，但是手塚对于是否要参与活动，一直都没有表态。<br/>除了文化祭这类必须要学生会来组织的活动，其实手塚对于一般社团的活动参与很少，毕竟他同时还是网球部的部长，两边的事务都够他忙了。因此丽香一开始并没有把手塚列入邀请名单内。<br/>但现在校园里最有人气的男性之一不二君已经确定有主，如果手塚再缺席，来参加派对的单身女孩子们都会很失望吧。<br/>作为戏剧社的社长，樱田的目标就是力争每一个活动都能办到最好，于是她暗暗下定了决心，下午在上课之前就先去找手塚，自己亲自邀请，手塚总不至于当面拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>然而到了下午，沸沸扬扬的“不二周助之恋”风头便被更为爆炸性的“手塚国光脱单”消息完全盖了下去。</p><p>手塚国光——那个看起来油盐不进，即使受到女生欢迎但同时也被打上“禁欲”标签的手塚国光竟然恋爱了？</p><p>据知情人士透露，樱田丽香去找手塚的时候，引起一班女生全体围观，在樱田说明来意后，手塚推了推眼镜，先是说了一句“抱歉”。其实这也算是在大家的意料之中，所以樱田也只是表现出了遗憾，但重点在后面，在那句“抱歉”之后，手塚又补充说了一句：“我不符合参加条件。”</p><p>不符合参加条件！！！</p><p>参加这个单身节派对的唯一条件，就是要求单身！</p><p>换句话说，就是手塚也不是单身了？<br/>在这个数字为11.11而显得有几分萧瑟的单身节里，青学女生们同时失去了她们最想表白对象的top 1和top 2？！</p><p>无疑这个消息有如雪上加霜一般让女孩子们遭到了重击，仿佛集体失恋。</p><p>没有了手塚国光和不二周助的参与，单身节派对顿时失去了吸引力，变得黯然失色了。</p><p> </p><p>菊丸是在下午最后一节课结束之后、部活开始之前知道这个消息的。<br/>菊丸大爷很生气，为什么他最好的朋友、他社团的部长（那座冰山居然也有人要？）相继脱单，而他竟然对此毫不知情！<br/>虽然晚上的派对他已经强行要求大石陪他一起去，但对于自己在这么重要的信息上竟然滞后了，菊丸表示十分不满。</p><p>以至于他的臭脸一直持续到了部活时。</p><p>部员们三三两两都到了休息室，准备换上训练装。<br/>已经提前换好衣服的菊丸用他优秀的动态视力察觉到手塚和不二两人正一起有说有笑（？）地走进了部室，感到委屈的他立刻不高兴地冲两人喊道：“手塚和不二你们俩太不厚道了吧，谈恋爱了竟然还瞒着我们！”</p><p>瞬间，空气凝滞了。</p><p>菊丸并没有意识到他话语里的歧义，但所有人都理解成了另一种意思。<br/>于是在场的人惊恐地发现，平日里总被吐槽为面瘫冰山缺乏表情的手塚部长、以及一直挂着招牌笑容的某种意义上也可算作面瘫的不二前辈，两人竟同时表现出了不知所措的反应，比如手塚部长不自然地推了推眼镜，表情似乎更加僵硬了，不二学长则把头扭向一边，笑容消失不见，并且脸上出现了可疑的红晕。</p><p>然后让他们更为震惊的是，手塚部长在僵硬了几秒钟之后，竟然一把握住了正要从他身边走开的不二学长的手腕，然后沿着那只皓白的手腕慢慢滑下，直到与不二学长的手十指相扣。</p><p>“既然大家都知道了，那我们也无意再隐瞒下去，我和周助是在一起了。”<br/>往日说着“不要大意”的沉稳声音，做出了如上述声明。</p><p>大家思维便都有些飘忽。<br/>他们这是第一次听到手塚部长说这么长的句子——不对，手塚部长说了什么？<br/>他叫不二前辈“周助”？<br/>手塚部长和不二前辈在一起了？<br/>手塚学长脸上的那是什么？没看错吧，是传说中的冰山融化的微笑吗？</p><p>菊丸更是崩溃，他只不过是想向两位朋友兴师问罪，并不是想被他们现充的狗粮糊一脸啊！</p><p>面对学弟和同伴们一个二个脸上难以置信的表情，不二似乎感到十分难为情，他想挣脱手塚的手，但被手塚握得紧紧的，怎么也挣脱不开。</p><p>不二不得不小小声地开口：“国光，这么多人看着呢。”<br/>手塚理直气壮：“今天是单身节，我们要用行动说明，我们不过这个节。”</p><p>于是在场要过节的单身狗们继世界观被冲击之后再一次遭到暴击。<br/>没想到你们是这样的手塚部长和不二学长！</p><p>菊丸泪奔着扑向大石：“大石大石，你看手塚和不二欺负人！”<br/>大石苦笑着安抚大猫：“英二，我们应该要先祝福他们吧。”</p><p>青学网球部的No.1和No.2，“青学最想向他表白”票选的Top 1和Top 2，兼具实力与美貌的两人谈恋爱，可不只是帅哥和帅哥的简单相加。<br/>可以想象，接下来的几周，青学的吃瓜群众们将会有说不完的话题。</p><p> </p><p>网球部的部员们反应良好地接受了他们的手塚部长和不二前辈在一起的事。</p><p>某位不愿意具名的二年级学弟说：“手塚部长和不二前辈嘛……他们俩都是怪物，如果是他们的话，感觉在一起好像没什么不对的样子。”<br/>另一位不愿意具名的三年级正选说：“我就是生气啊！不二这么大的事也没告诉我！他和冰山在一起也没什么不好啦，以前就觉得他们俩一起的时候气氛就怪怪的，现在这么一想就都说得通啦！本大爷的动态视力是一流的nia~手塚在对着不二的时候都会有笑容的喵~”</p><p>这天部活，终于公开了关系的手塚和不二，在每个练习的空隙，视线都忍不住追逐对方的身影，偶尔目光相对，便旁若无人地甜蜜一笑。<br/>球场上仿佛充满了看不见的粉红色泡泡。</p><p>让只能去参加单身节派对的其他正选深受刺激。</p><p>好不容易熬到部活结束。<br/>“越前，走了走了，我请你去吃汉堡，什么单身节，滚蛋去吧。”桃城的大嗓门率先响起，一只手架着越前就先把小王子拽出了校门。<br/>“阿桃学长，你还差的远呢。”越前被桃城箍得死死的，无奈地拉低了帽檐。</p><p>菊丸忿忿不平：“大石，我不高兴，一会你陪我去买百货店出的最新款牙膏。”<br/>大石宠溺地看着大猫：“还要我陪你去单身节派对吗?”<br/>乾经过他们身边的时候唯恐天下不乱地丢下一句：“你俩一起去，恐怕不符合条件吧。”<br/>大石菊丸互看一眼，脸颊慢慢地浮上了一层粉红。<br/>看这样子，菊丸的单身节，恐怕到此就结束了。</p><p> </p><p>海堂换好衣服，红着脸向还留在部活室的手塚和不二两位前辈鞠了一躬，然后就像是怕被发现做了什么坏事一样，慌慌张张地背着网球袋跑出去了。</p><p>乾看着海堂离开的背影，在Data本上写下：“11月11日，海堂在部活结束后去参加单身节派对的几率是99%。”</p><p>不二不知什么时候走到乾的身边，看到了乾写在Data上的内容，笑眯眯地说：“阿乾你今天没有什么别的安排吗？”</p><p>“这种节日，不适合我。”乾合上笔记本，转向唯二还留在部活室的手塚和不二两人，“话又说回来，下午手塚故意曲解了菊丸的意思公开你们关系的概率，是67.2%。”</p><p>手塚走上前，轻轻揽过不二的肩，带着他一起向门外走去，不二转头看着手塚的侧脸，表情似笑非笑。</p><p>“现在这个概率上升到99.8%。”</p><p>大门在手塚身后重重关上。<br/>乾感到满意，又收集到好数据了，原来手塚还有这样的一面。<br/>想向所有人昭告和不二的关系……本以为手塚是更内敛的性格呢。</p><p>屋里只剩下他一个人。<br/>乾正准备收拾东西离开，突然手机“叮”的一声，收到了某人的短信。<br/>“单身节快乐。”</p><p>乾的嘴边勾起笑容，按下回复。<br/>“明年这个时候，希望我们不再过节。”</p><p>——END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>